Hinata's Diary
by gaara-sasusaku7
Summary: Have you been wondering what Hinata's diary contains? All her adventures with her precious Narutokun, and more hilarious things that will knock you senseless from all the laughing.One of the chapters might not be suitable for males:it's titled Mood Swings
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Tuesday,May 29, 2007. 

Dear Diary,

today Naruto-kun went to Ichiraku's Ramen House with me, he said he would have the usual which meant he would have six bowls. I swear he'll die at the age of twenty of high blood preasure. We got back to the acade-my and started training with the little kids because we're senseis, then he got bittten by a spider so he took his kunai and poked himself on his hand so the poison would come out. Kakashi-sensei told him if he didnt die form the poison it would be from bloodloss so Naruto fainted. After training, he showed me his new digital camara; he took a picture of Ino and her boyfriend,Shikamaru, making out under a tree. After that, we went to the library, he logged into the internet and posted the picture on his myspace, Ino punched him hard for that and then went back to making out with Shikamaru. Well, I have to go to sleep now, but I'll see you tomorrow.

Love,

Hinata

* * *

hoped u liked it! I'll update everyday so check 


	2. Chapter 2: WOW

May, Wednesday 30, 2007.

Dear Diary,

today I went shopping at the grocery store, I found Naruto buying twelve boxes of Chicken/ Pork Instant Ramen, I cracked up and helped him pack all of it in one poor bike basket, he cant drive yet.He invited me over to his house to watch a movie, we chose Dumb and Dumber (AN: sorry if I spelled it wrong!) halfway through the movie we cracked up and smacked our heads together. Did I mention I gratuated from stuttering classes? After the movie he walked me home and...He Gave Me A Good Night Kiss!On the lips! I almost fainted from the heat surging in my lungs. Before he left, Naruto-kun asked me if I wasnted to be his girlfriend, I stuttered out a yes; I guess im going to Stuttering Rehab. Well I'll see ya later, I have a date with Naruto-kun.

Love always,

Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

June, Friday 1, 2007

Dear Diary,

today when we were walking home, something terrible happened; Naruto and I got robbed. This insolent little ass hole ran at me and naruto and swiped our wallets from behind, but Naruto-kun did a thousand years of pain (with just one hand) and stopped him just in time. He said he was glad Kakashi-sensei had done that move on him, now he knew how to guard off "insolent little bratts". I love Naruto-kun so much...and to think he loves me back makes me blush like a maniac, literally. I have to go do homework, XOXO.

Love,

Hinata.


	4. Chapter 4: Nachoooooooooooo!

June, Saturday 12, 2007.

Dear Diary,

nothing much happened today, I just went to Naruto-kun's place, he's been itching his arm with pencils...again. They all broke so he took a fork and scratched with that, it earned him a bruise from the fork and a bonk on the head from me. OH! I almost forgot, Mrs. Roberta went to Naruto's apartment and cussed him out in spanish! It was hilarious!!!!! Naruto-chan's face was soooo funny, he had a look that said "what-the-fuck-is-she- saying-I-cant-understand-anything" Naruto-kun's response was cocking an eyebrowand closing the door in her face. Oh yeah, we went to watch a movie called "Nacho Libre" the director must be stupid or something, I mean...sheesh who watches movies about our very very very very old ancenstors, and then that part where Nacho went like "Naachoooooooooooooooooooooo! "

Naruto-chan finished "is a fatoooooooooooooooooooo!!! " and everyone in the theater cracked up. Time to go, I gotta go feed poor little Naruto-kun.

Love,

Hinata.


	5. Chapter 5: NO SUMMER SCHOOL WOOPEE!

June, Sunday 13, 2007.

Dear Diary,

today I took Naruto-chan to the hospital so he could have his cast removed. He asked if he could keep it so he could hang it in his wall...the doctor said no. Just like Tsunade-sama had said, his arm smells like wood...A LOT. The good news is SCHOOL'S OUT!!! AND NARUTO-CHAN DOESNT HAVE TO GO TO SUMMER SCHOOL BECAUSE I HELPED HIM!!!! The bad news is I'm being sent on a mission to the Sand village to see if Suna is planning anything new for the protection of both villages. You might think I'm still weak Diary but I'm not, The only thing that scares me about that mission is what if something bad happens and I dont come back? What if just because of a stupid certain snake charmer I'm going to be separated from Naruto-chan? I can take danger on face to face, but I dont think I can take a blow from fate when it comes to love. I have to go pack my things now, I hope everything goes well.

Love,

Hinata.


	6. Chapter 6: 9:00pm, beautiful time

June 14, 2007.

Dear Diary,

I came back safe and sound but I can't say that about Ino, my poor friend was barely breathing when we found her lying next to Shikamaru. And it's all those sound ninja's faults. She's a little bit better now, at least that's what I've been told; I'm sure she's fine though. Naruto came running to me when he saw the team approach the gates, he was so happy to see me and I was happy to see his cast was off, I thought it was a little too early though. Anyways, he took me to the forest into this clear patch of grass, and told me to sit down; he said we had to stay until it was eight pm so he could show me the big surprise. We waited for about ten minutes and then it was eight, exactly at eight the grass started to turn pink with gentle shades of lavander and blue, the sun shone brighter than usual and the trees swayed in rhythm to the wind. This continued until nine pm, it was a beautiful sight! I laid my head on Naruto-kun's lap and we fell asleep together, that's why I was getting yelled at by my father. I called Naruto-kun afterwards and told him about it and he laughed...he's so hardheaded sometimes, but I still love him! Well I have to go "sleep" now. I dont think my dreams with my boyfriend are going to let me .

Sweet dreams,

Hinata.


	7. Chapter 7:STOP WITH THE FLAMING

gaara-sasusaku7: Hello readers. I just have to respond to this flame I have recently received.

Angry Reviewer: wow this must be the gayest story ever! its on a whole new level of gay plz die now and stop insulting what we call fanfiction!

gaara-sasusaku7: I'm sorry, but are you retarded? I only accept constructive criticism. What you did was the exact opposite of that. Don't like the story? You don't have to read it. It's as simple as that and it boggles my mind that you cannot do that. There's a back button at the top of your browser. Make friends with it. Plus, if you're going to flame me, have the balls to sign in you hermaphrodite!

Hinata: I happen to think that this author is portraying me fabulously. Deal with it.

gaara-sasusaku7: When you review, you should notice what it says at the end:

"It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer."

Do you even write? Are you any good at it? Here's the way you should correctly flame someone:

_**Wow, this must be the gayest story ever! It's on a whole new level of gay. Please die now and stop insulting what we call fanfiction!**_

Even though I think you're an asshole, I must thank you for the flame. My marshmellows were roasted nicely.


	8. Chapter 8: Not much happening diary

June 15, 2007

Dear Diary,

Nothing much has happened today, Naruto has the stomach flu so I was forced to go train with Neji…but he didn't train much. I think it was because he knew that if he crammed any more information into his massive brain it would explode you know? Be right back, my dad is having some trouble with the new housekeeper; it seems she doesn't have the right cleaning tools so she cant move a finger...I swear people get pickier everyday.

Bye, yours always,

Hinata


	9. Chapter 9: Poor Neji

June 25, 2007.

Dear Diary,

today I was training with Neji, he seems even more tense than usual. He's been having nightmares lately, I hear him scream in his room. He screams for his dad over and over again, last night...he was crying, I went over to him and held him in my arms. He sobbed and sobbed and I couldn't help to start crying myself. Today was pretty ackward though, when he saw me he blushed but caught my eye; then he apologized for acting like that. I looked at him with tearful eyes, and then said that I was there for him anytime. Well AWAY WITH THE SAD MOMENTS!!

On the good side...well not good for Naruto-chan...we went swimming and when he jumped from the diving board...he did a **_belly flop_**!!! Ino, Shika, Choji and everyone that came with us laughed like crazy! Well I have to go now, I'm tired.

Lots of love,

Hinata


	10. Chapter 10: Stupid Mood Swings

July 03, 2007.

Dear Diary,

I am living in hell right now. I.Am.Having.Mood.Swings. I'm known to be cool headed of course but I'm sure I have blown other peoples' wagons today. This really reeally sucks, why do girls have to have periods anyway? I mean, when we have them and we're feeling all crappy, boys get irritated telling you that "someone ate spoiled ramen" They don't know what it's like to have a scratchy, itchy, pad up your butt all the time. Hell, specially when you're trainning and then you kick and you think it's about to fall off and then it turns out it was just a false alarm. I wonder if Tsunade-sama would let me do a test on one of the boys to see hoe he would like it; and my guinea pig would be my dear Naruto-kun.

Love always,

Hinata.


	11. Chapter 11: Noodles

July 06, 2007.

Dear Diary,

Naruto-kun learned a new trick today!! Now he knows how to swallow a ramen noodle, and then make it go up to his nose! And then he can pull it out from both sides and play tug-a-war with it!! Ino almost choked on **her** ramen when she saw him do that! I just hope he doesn't get it stuck...

Love always,

Hinata


	12. Chapter 12: Cloud NineNOT

This is based on what's happening to me right now XD, I'm totally having mood swings! Now this is gonna sound weird but I'm open to all questions from both guys and girls about...wait for it...WOMANHOOD!

XD

Enjoy

* * *

July 07, 2007.

Dear Diary,

Just like I predicted, Naruto-kun got the noodle stuck in his nose. It took a miracle to get it out...I told my dad and he shook his head and walked away but I heard him snort and crack up. I feel sad, it's those damn moodswings again...they're killing me! One minute Naruto-kun and I are riding in the carrousel and the next I'm drooping my shoulders and grumbling stuff. He made me happy again though, when I groaned he took the chance and kissed me innocently, it was such a soft kiss; I felt like I was on cloud nine! Oh Jesus, now I'm all perked up again, this is like riding a roller coaster. Oh well, at least it wont be long till it's gone!

Love always,

Hinata


	13. Chapter 13: NO MORE!

O.M.G!!! I SAW THE NEW HARRY POTTER MOVIE!!! HARRY, FRED, GEORGE, RON, AND SEAMUS LOOK SO FREAKING HOOOT! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THIS MOVIE GET YOUR ASS OFF THE COUCH AND TAKE IT TO THE NEAREST MOVIE THEATER **NOW!**

* * *

July 11, 2007. 

Dear Diary,

It's oooover!! The stupid cramps, mood swings, and all the other stuff is gone! Hurray! And now I can go watch Naruto go belly flopping in the pool, haha! Beat that mother nature, I Hinata Hyuuga no longer have cramps or crappy moods! And I can wear white pants without the fear of the...stain. And now I have to lose some weight, it's been a hell of a long time since I last trained.

Love always,

Hinata


	14. Chapter 14: I'm sorry

**I'm sad to tell you all that I might have to take a big break off the story. There's a big story I'm working on (Sand is Easy to Love) and since I havent updated in a while I'm going to make it up to my readers and make the chapter exciting and worth reading.**

**Today I'll be spending the whole time writting this special chapter, but since I don't wanna leave you guys crying (joking) I'm going to leave you a sneak-peek of my new story, I have no idea what it's going to be called, but anyways here's the peek.**

* * *

Weeks after the third world war, millions of inmates escaped into our futuristic world. People disappeared and murders were commited, the world crumbled and fell on its knees to evil...until the Hidden Government came up with the perfect protective clans of all time who would save the world from ultimate destruction.

* * *

**Yeah that was short but hey, at least I didn't bore you. Did I? OH NOOOES!!!**


	15. Chapter 15: Stupid girl

**I'm finally back, my chapter is coming along great, I feel refreshed and I've come up with a few ideas for other stories and such. I've missed writting these chapters :) it's like a whole chunk of my heart has been missing all this time but now I can finally write again. Well, I hope you enjoy it...**

**Oh I almost forgot; I'm going to Orlando in 4 days, I wont come back until the 12th (my b-day) and I probably don't have chances of logging in, I'll miss you all so much!**

* * *

August 2, 2007. 

Dear Diary,

I feel so bad right now, and it's all because of a certain girl. Naruto and I were at the park yeserday, and I had to use the restroom so I went. When I came out this really pretty girl was flirting with Naruto, and I could tell he was flirting back; if I find her she's so getting a piece of my mind. For now I wont say anything to him but if I see him making ga-ga eyes at someone again he's gonna need someone else to feed him ramen. On the bright side Tsunade-sama is giving me this really big mission, tomorrow I have to go to "The United States" I wonder if they have pocky? They probably don't...Tsunade-sama said that Americans were very strange; apparently they eat ramen with tomato sauce, and they don't cook their meat all the way sometimes. I heard they have a thing called Burger King, does that mean that their Hokage looks like a burger? Hmm...very strange indeed...well I have to go and get some sleep.

Love always,

Hinata


	16. Not Supposed to Look Like A Prune

**I'm finally back, my chapter is coming along great, I feel refreshed and I've come up with a few ideas for other stories and such. I've missed writting these chapters :) it's like a whole chunk of my heart has been missing all this time but now I can finally write again. Well, I hope you enjoy it...**

**Oh I almost forgot; I'm going to Orlando in 4 days, I wont come back until the 12th (my b-day) and I probably don't have chances of logging in, I'll miss you all so much!**

* * *

August 4, 2007. 

Dear Diary,

I'm on a plane right now, and the service is terrible. There is a bear-I mean woman sitting next to me...she keeps asking if the "wart" on her arm looks bad...I said warts weren't supposed to looks like prunes. Uh oh, nature calls...

...back, and just when I thought the plane trip couldnt get any worse...it did. I went into the restroom and did my stuff; when I flushed it came up (paper and all) and I had to climb the wall to not get wet. I hope the food is good, if it isn't I have twenty packs of pocky hidden in my luggage.

I almost forgot! Naruto cleared things up, he apologised for landing his eyes on another woman (AN: I had to traumatise it XD) and then we kissed, it was a miracle I didn't have a nosebleed; he always manages to make me weak with those pouty lips. Ooh food is here...and it doesnt look toxic so I guess it's edible; hmm...well bye I'll see if I dont get food poisoning.

Always yours,

Hinata


	17. Thank you Kamisama for pocky!

**_I freaking had to write this chapter all over again! And it was all because I hadn't saved the changes, how stupid am I? Well anyways I hope you liked this chapy, and I also hope you look forward to the next one._**

**_Oh also; I'm sorry I didn't update for so long!_**

**_Love, _**

**_Maria-chan._**

* * *

August 4, 2007.

Dear Diary,

I got off the plane safe but not sound. The food **_was_** poisoned but the pocky I had made me feel better...even if I did spend 15 minutes in the bathroom (which was still broken). I guess the U S of A isn't so bad...I was just wondering though, why couldn't it be U S of Q? Hmm...I must research. So far no one has helped me find city hall, most of the people here don't speak japanese...I remember I asked one person where I could find a bathroom (I couldn't quite get rid of the food poisoning he...he..he.) and all they said was; and I quote **_"HUH??" _**Ooh!! The person that's supposed to help me finally came...he's kinda cute...NO! I must remember Naruto-kun! Ugh, I gotta go do paperwork, at least that's what the guy says. Hmph, and I thought this break time was going to be fun.

Lots of love,

Hina-chan.


	18. Choking on Chili

**_Oh.My.God. I forgot to change the date on the last chapter -slaps face- ugh, I've been such a wreck lately...I don't know why. But anyways enough about my bad mood, I saw The Invation yesterday!! I t was so scary I had a dream that my dad had it and then strangely it lead up to me running away with hot guys. -laughs her head off- well readers here's your chapter...OH NO! I ALMOST FORGOT SOMETHING!! I want to thank every single person that has reviewed my story, if I forget anyone I'm sorry._**

**_princesssayuri1, anime2videogames, SharadaGirl, Little-Madman-of-my-house, NaruHinaforever, RasenganFin, naruhina9316, Demon-Of-The-Foxes, Lucky Ryo, Hornless Devil Wingless Angel, dylancool2, Kyisa, ninja-freak13, monkeys are awesome, moretmer, NeoKenshin, Chunky Chip, (and I'll stop here for a sec)_**

Even though I was very insulted by this anonimous person I must say his/her name and must once more thank him/her for roasting my marshmellows nicely with his/her flame : D. Thank you "WTF?" for being an immature jerk that instantly makes me realise that **_I_** am the better person.

ON WITH THE NAMES!

**_Vnvanman, FIREKEEPER (an anonimous reader that was actually nice), Zakuro-san (anonimous reader that was also nice), almostinsane, A Robbed Heart, trombonista (an anonimous reader that really should realise that this is MY story and not his/hers. And hopefully he/she realises that this website wont let me write in anything but a block. Ass. On with the names) and finally foreverloved._**

My most sincere thanks to all of you who reviewed, ooh and also; the winner of the "MOST CREATIVE NAME" is...there's a tie, lol. The two winners are **_Chunky Chip _**and **_Monkeys are awesome._**

**_XD now time for the story._**

* * *

September 3, 2007. (sorry about not updating yesterday) 

Dear Diary,

my interpreter is such a flirt! His name is Hayan, he's such a gentleman and he treats me like a princess! He's made this vaca-no-go into a vaca-hell-yeah...I feel bad though; what if...what if I forget about Naruto-kun? What if I actually fall in love with Hayan...and...and..what if I hurt Naruto? I wouldn't forgive myself, never! I have to let Hayan-san know that I'm taken, even if it hurts him. You know, I always thought Ino was crazy...watching and reading all these soap novels...I don't think that anymore; I'm sure that if anyone saw the pickle I'm in they would surely enjoy it like Ino enjoys a good soap...

Kami-sama!!! Hayan is here!!! What do I do? What do I do? I have to tell him! Right...okay...I'm ready. Be back in thirty minutes tops...

------

I told him...and I'm glad. I never should have doubted myself...you wanna know why Diary? The reason I should have never thought that Hayan was hitting on me is because (TUN TUN TUN!) HE'S GAY!!!! He's freaking gay and I was worried about cheating on Naruto. Here are the details:

I sat down next to him and held his hand and then I spilled the beans. He snorted. I choked on my chili. He laughed his ass off. I did the haimlick(sp?) on myself. He calmed down. I calmed down. He started laughing again. I spilled lemonade all over my shirt. He helped me dry off. And then I finally asked what was so "funny" and he said "Hinata-san, your dear Naruto-kun and you have nothing to worry about; I'm gay." And then I made a fool of myself by choking on air. But at least now I'm not guilty, I'm just feeling pissed off at Hayan for having such a flirty personality. I gotta go now, my mission officially "starts" tomorrow and I need to retrieve the information that Tsunade-sama wants.

Always yours,

Hinata.


	19. You Had to Fall Asleep

****

11762, that's the magic number. **11762 HITS PEOPLE!!! 11672!!! **Ehem...sorry about that folks; I'm just sooo excited because...well frankly this is the only story that's had over 200 hits...yeah that's right the genius that writes this dorky series hasnt made another awesome story. Just kidding! I'm no genius XD!!! I'm trying to make the chapters longer now, someone suggested and I thought about it soo yeah. I have nothing else to say except the usual stuff I froget (on every chapter) I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-chan does (lucky man eh?) and just multiply that by all the chapters that are posted so far and TA-DA! You have all my disclaimers!! Bye now and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

September 4, 2007.

Dear Diary,

I was in this _**really**_ boring meeting, when suddenly I remembered my choking frenzy and snorted really loudly. Hayan looked at me and raised an eyebrow, I put my hands on my belly button and mouthed _'choking! help!' _That set him off, he fell off his chair and all his papers went flying about then the other people lasughed and their auras seemed slightly less tense. We mostly did the same thing for hours and then I got the info I needed (something about protection for their Hokage I think) and then I went back home to share some pocky with Hayan and we had a sleep over and stuff (yes I know he's almost 19 but he knows how to have fun) and then...sigh, and then I called Naruto-kun. And I told him what happened and he forgave me (fortunately) and then we just stayed there on the phone for five hours...not saying anything...running up the hotel's bill...and then he feel asleep on the phone ruining the whole romantic silence. Yawn, I'm tired I gotta get on an early flight tomorrow! Turns out I actually had the right to go onto first class not with prune-sore-lady and Dennis-the-devil-kid...good bye broken bathroom, hello caviar.

Love,

Hinata.


	20. Evil Fan Girl Glint

Sorry I haven't updated...I just have a lot of stuff on my mind. My friend and I had a BIG fight today and even though it's her fault she's all ticked off at me...I guess I shouldn't have told her that (in my own words) "she was a lousy backstaber that didn't knoe the meaning of the word secret" I am a really lousy friend...why doesn't God just give me the guts to be a loner? I can answer that; because I am a total ass who depends on people around her to make her feel wanted...that is pathetic. And why am I even telling YOU people? It's not like you care...-sigh- on with the story, I hope my "lousy-ass-holey" mood doesn't affect the humor in this chapter.

* * *

September 6, 2007. 

Dear Diary,

I'm in the plane, it isn't so bad now that I'm not sitting next to prune-lady...the best thing I like about the plane though is that they have phones!! I called Naruto again, he sounded slightly sheepish; he must be planning something. Well anyway, I was putting my seat belt on when suddenly this really familiar looking person comes up to me and asks if I could please excuse him but he needed to get into his seat...I moved and he sat down. And then my heart skipped a beat. IT WAS NORIAKI SUGIYAMA!!! (AN: Well, Noriaki Sugiyama is Sasuke's Japanese voice. He's also a talented rockstar...aaaaand that's all I know. I'm not sure if that's how you spell it though...) I blacked out, yes, I could ask him for an autograph or a picture and I blacked out. Naruto's clutziness is rubbing onto me. Well anyways he said that when I woke up I was staring at him like a lion stares at its prey, weeeeird. He moved to another seat after a few seconds, I guess my eyes gave off that evil fangirl glint. Too bad. I'm going to take a nap now, I'm so freaking tired.

Love always,

the evil Noriaki Sugiyama fangirl.


	21. So, SoIntimate

ZOMG!!!!! I AM SO FREAKING SORRY EVERYONE!!! I HAVE BEEN MAJORLY TROUBLED BY ASS-HOLEY HOMEWORK AND OTHER SUCH ANNOYING THINGS! Let me give you an example, right now Mother is nagging at me about wearing my gym uniform 2 times a week and about that being disgusting and grosss and other such unimportant things about it. What is wrong with wearing the damned thing twice, nothing, that's what.\

Moving on now, okay I might skip a LOT of stuff right now like how Naruto-kun picked her up from the airport and such but you will be able to pick it up and go on you get what I mean:3 okies well enjoy everybody!

One more thing, my buddy Squid from stalag 14 (school) said I made Hina-chan sound white (no offense) do I? pleease tell me!

* * *

October 18, 2007.

Dear Diary,

I feel like I'm going back to my shy days, I don't want that..not at all --

I think it might be because of Naruto, we're getting serious now, I mean...we've been going out for a long time and I feel like we have both grown so much; not just physically but mentally too. Naruto isn't as goofy anymore and I'm more careful about the way I act too, and he's sort of become more romantic, and sweet. Last week we walked to the park and just sat there looking at the stars, and then suddenly he grabbed my right hand and started tracing the lines on it; he looked at me with those beautiful cerulean eyes and then kissed me. It wasn't careless like before, it was gentle and caring, but most of all sweet; literally. His lips tasted of some delicious taste I couldn't describe and they were as soft as ever, I could have fainted at that moment. But anyways, his hand reached the small of my back and pulled me closer and his other hand cupped my face, I placed my hand on his chest gently and rubbed circles on it slowly. I t was beautiful, no, not beautiful...intimate...as intimate as we would ever get...for the moment...

Yours,

Hinata.

Love always,


	22. Gotcha!

Poop.

* * *

October 21, 2007. 

Dear Diary,

Okay, I was walking around the compounds when suddenly I hear this...this...moan, and you would never guess who it came from. Tenten and Neji-san! They were hiding and making out and they were all passionate about each other! I didn't think Neji could be like that, I mean he's so serious; but I guess a serious man can have his wild side ne? I think Neji saw me, I'm not sure but when I was looking I felt this murderous intent coming from that exact spot. I hope he doesn't get mad at me, he and I have gone through enough poo already. Okay, so today, when I go train with Tenten and other people I'm going to shoot her a knowing look to see if she gets it; I hope she does, it would be pay back for the times she embarrased me about Naruto-kun.

Yours,

Hinata.


	23. Innocent and Halloween: NOT A MATCH

Halloween is coming up and I'm gonna be a Naruto character, guess who it's gonna be! Please write in your guess with your review (If you _will _review that is...)

* * *

October 23, 2007. 

Dear Diary,

my hypothesis was proved right: Tenten beat me up, Neji followed me everywhere, and I could always feel eyes boring into my back. If looks could kill there would be 100 lions and 1000 knives flying at me, but I don't really mind; it's fun making Tenten and Neji feel embarrased.

Halloween is coming up, Halloween is coming up...HALLOWEEN IS COMING UP!!! AND I DON'T HAVE A COSTUME!!! AND SAKURA IS THROWING A PARTY!! Okay, I don't know why I am making such a big fuss...it's just a party...where I'll see Naruto...where, knowing_ him_, he'll wear something shockingly weird...and I will end up wearing something innocent...and cute...and totally out of place...shit.

Your, oh, so innocent one,

Hinata.


	24. Meow

Halloween is coming up and I'm gonna be a Naruto character, guess who it's gonna be! Please write in your guess with your review (If you _will _review that is...)

* * *

October 23, 2007. 

Dear Diary,

I've been invited to Sakura's Halloween party, it's gonna be so much fun! I bought my costume yesterday and I'm sure I'm going to look so cool, and sexy, and wild like a puma! I hope there wont be any alcohol at Sakura's party, I've never had a bit and I don't plan to either; I've seen Lee...it isn't pretty. Okay so the costume I chose is so cool and it matches my wild side! I'm going to be cat woman, you know from that movie with...uh what's her name? Well anyways yeah I'm going to be Cat Woman and the costume is sort of revealing...I have to sneak away from daddy.

Love,

Hinata.


	25. Now Would You Like A Pervert With That?

Heheheehe, a lot of people thought I was gonna be Hinata...eh no. As much as I love her I love her cousin more . 

Yes! 'Tis true! I am Neji fan! And I don't wanna sound narcicistic but when my friend took a pic of me doing his pose in his clothes I looked quite good. I am obsessed with him : D

* * *

October 29, 2007.

Dear Diary,

I've decided to change my costume! I'm being picky I know. But anyways, I'm going to be...well...I'll tell you the day of the party. I know it's gonna look so cool! I think..no I KNOW Naruto-kun will love it! But I still have to sneak away from daddy...I hate lying to him but I'm sure that if he saw my costume he would die!!

Oh, when I was at the costume shop this really perverted guy kept trying to touch my butt as I walked past the aisles, and when he saw me pick out the costume he practically pressed himself up against me and purred into my ear: "I like a girl that likes to have fun..." The little twit!

I can't wait to se everyone at the party! I reeally want to know what everyone is going as!

Always here,

Hinata


	26. And Then It Ripped

I'm sorry I couldnt put up the party chap yesterday! I had a high fever and I was sneezing 24/7! My throat hurt so bad and I couldnt do anything! Well here it is and I'll add today's chap also!

* * *

October 31, 2007.

Dear Diary,

Oh my God...tonight was the worst night of my life; but also the best. As I was getting out of the compounds NEJI CAUGHT ME! His eyes widened and he got a freaking nosebleed! He chased after me and yelled that he was going to kick my ass as soon as possible...great. But that's not the worst part! When I finally got to the party and I opened the door, everything just got quiet. The DJ stopped the music, all the dancing was stopped and all eyes were on my semi-short-skirt. Oh by the way, I was a fairy; a wild one at that. But anyways, I just stood there looking like an idiot when suddenly there's a thump and a scream: Naruto-kun fainted, he had a freaking nosebleed at the same time and he was drowning in his own blood! I shrieked and ran towards him but being the clutsiest girl in the world I tripped! And my chest landed on his face...and his mouth was open...so he was practically swallowing one of my boobs...while he was awake. And then I noticed what he was wearing, he was a fox..a cute fluffy fox. But anyways, he was looking at me like I was an insane whore-master and that just did it for me! I started crying and jumped away from him and his fluffy costume, but fate had decided that I hadn't had enough bad luck for the night nope, as I was running away...I tripped, I tripped and my skirt (if that's what you would call it) got caught on a spiky chair. And it ripped. A big straight line down the back. Where everyone could see my strawberry underwear!!!! I screamed and ran out of the house as fast as possible, from inside I could hear everyone running after me and Naruto yelling my name so loud Americans could have heard it all the way in Hamburger-a-gogo-land. I didn't listen though I just kept on running for dear life, tears were streaming down my face as I remembered what the pervert at the Halloween store had said _'I like a girl that likes to have fun...'_

I wasn't having any fun, not at all.

I kept on running down the street, away from the little blonde dot far behind me when I heard a huge rip I thought it was my skirt but it was just one of my wings; I didn't pick it up. I could hear Naruto getting closer so I ra towards the only place I thought he would never find me: our secret aura spot (Author's Note: If you look at one of the earlier chapters I believe it is called "Wonderful time at 9:00" or something; probably not but just look for it. Um you'll understand what I mean by "secret aura spot" okies? Okies. On with the story.) I ran into the woods and found it, it was quiet and peaceful nothing like what was happening. I slid down a tree and cried my heart out to the silver full moon, there was a sudden rustle and a big fluffy thing stepped into the spot; it was Naruto-kun.

(Okay from here on it's a flashback and Hinata wont be telling the story anymore just little ol' me. Just this part though, the other chap will be told by Hina-chan)

_"H-Hinata?" Naruto stepped into their secret spot, he looked at the shaking girl some feet in front of him and stepped towards her. "Don't cry, it's okay...it doesn't matter, no one laughed!"_

_"It's not fair Naruto! I try to do something special for you and fate just comes and messes it up! I tried so hard to look wilder than my ussual self and then everything goes to hell without a second thought! I DID MY BEST! I LIED TO MY FATHER TO DO THIS! AND IT ALL JUST SCREWED UP!" Hinata cried, she covered her face with her hands in shame as Naruto came closer to her._

_"Why would you do this? Look, it doesn't matter what you look or act like to me! I like you the way you are Hina-chan! Even if you were some crazy gang member I would still love you, I would be scared maybe but I would still love you!" Naruto smiled at her and kneeled down in front of her, he cupped her hand around her chin and made her look up, "I don't want to see you cry just because of some silly costume! I want you to smile and think hey __this is what happens when I try to be something I'm not, and learn! Because that's what your mistakes are for, to learn, to laugh, to experience, and to become stronger."_

_Hinata looked at him strangely and smiled as she embraced him in a deep hug, he kissed her softly but deeply and then pulled away. He stood up and took off the bottom part of his costume and handed it to Hinata as she watched in amazement. He was clad in boxers, nothing else but tight sexy boxers._

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Heck yeah I'm serious, no one can look at my girl's butt except me." Naruto grinned his loopy grin and watched Hinata put on the furry shorts._

_She kissed him one more time and smiled, "I love you."_

_"I love you too." Naruto replied. _

_The couple hugged and kissed one more time and held hands as they started to walk out of their secret love spot._

_"Hey Hina-chan, by the way..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Your boob tastes like chocolate."_

_Smack._

(Back to Hinata telling the story)

So yeah that's what happened!

Love,

Hinata the half fox half fairy.

( I'VE DECIDED NOT TO PUT TODAY'S CHAPTER UP, SORRY FOLKS ITS MY BED TIME:d LOVE YOU ALL! AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS PARTY CHAP!)

Maria-chan

Hinata


	27. Getting it On Rock Lee Style

-- eh..eh...nyuuu...I feels bad. Real real bad. :3 I want chocolate: a girl's best friend.

* * *

Dear Diary, 

gosh, it's been so long since I've written in you. Sorry. So anyways, you would never guess what happened today! I treated Naruto-kun to ramen and we're just eating and stuff when the owner just puts a bottle in front of us. I thought it was the drink we had ordered, but it turned out to be sake; I drank it by accident. Sigh, Naruto said I acted all loopy and almost puked on him, because I drank the whole thing...in one gulp...I'm turning into Rock Lee...

* * *

Oh my gosh dont kill me! I know it's short but I have tons of homework to be done (I missed 2 days of school) yes it doesnt seem like a long time...but you'd be surprised at how much HW your pre-algebra teacher can give you...that wench must die! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Well anyways! Besides writting, I also draw so I'm gonna try and give y'all a link to my deviantart page I hope it works! Well here it is: http://kunoichi87.deviantart. (com) out my drawings and if you dont have an account, make one and click on the thingy that says "Watch this deviant" it only shows up when you're signed in though. If you do make an acc. and add me to your watch you'll get to see a pic I made in Photoshop of Naruto. It's my first one so it probably sucks. It depends on YOU picky peoples, -paranoid- yeah that's right I called you picky... 

Oh and if you cant see the link just do these steps:

Go to type in search: Kunoichi87 on deviantart (these exact words) look for the name Kunoichi87 Click on it : D the very first one look at my page scroll down a little and where you see little thumbnails, well yeah that's my artwork. 

If you click on gallery it shows the whole thing I hope you get a chance to browse it peoples!

Love you all

Maria-chan


	28. Crucial

**_Hi everyone, this is a special announcement so please listen up...or read...up? Whatever._**

**_As you all probably know, Christmas is around the corner; this is a special time for "Hinata's Diary" I have thought about this long and hard and I have come up to a conclusion: The story must end._**

**_Now before you get out your torches and you hire Hannibal the Cannibal to come eat my cheeks with mushrooms listen. Both you and I have had some good laughs with this story, but it must end sometime. I chose Christmas because it's my favorite holiday, and because I thought that it would be the best day. I have had so much fun with this story and all the reviews! Even the flames, I collected them and am going to use them to roast my weaners in my backyard. There were times when I cried, there were times when I laughed, and there were times I just was plain neutral in the process of writting this story; and now the roller coaster of emotions will end. _**

**_Enough with the mushy stuff and on with the info! _**

**_(\ /)  
(. .)  
c('')('')_**

**_The next to last chapter will come out on Christmas eve, and the VERY LAST CHAPTER will come out on Christmas DAY. Now don't be sad, I might make a sequel, but it all depends on you, me and time._**

**_That is all I wanted to say._**

**_Thank you everyone for your support; it is all that keeps this story moving forward._**

**_Love,_**

**_Maria-chan._**


	29. Soon As Possible: AN

**_AAAAAAA! I- WOOPS NO UNDERLINE..._that's better...I've been grounded in case any of you are wondering why I haven't updated at all. Since I haven't updated for what, half a month? I've decided to move the ending date thingy to New Years! Yay! Besides I thought it was a more appropriate date...well one more thing: **

**I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE AS QUICK AS POSSIBLE! I AM NOW OFFICIALLY ON THANKSGIVING BREAK SO I WILL WRITE MORE! I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY! LOVE YOU ALL!!!! BAI BAI!**

**once more I'm really, really sorry!! Happy Thankgsgiving! **

**And don't eat turkey eat Chipotle burritoes:D lol God bless y'all.**

**Love,**

**Maria-chan.**


	30. Santa Went Cross Eyed

**Okay so I've been doing research on Japanese culture and I found out that "most Japanese are fairly ignorant about Christmas, just as most North Americans are fairly ignorant about the Japanese New Year holiday." I got that line from the website I checked out... **

**I don't want to offend anyone but as you all know Naruto characters are NOT American they are Japanese. Yes Japanese. Lol. If there is anything that is wrong, please correct me! I don't want to offend anyone! So if I said something wrong or stupid or something please tell me so I can get it right.**

**Thanks!**

**P.S: CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG!!!**

**P.P.S: Pleeeeeease?

* * *

**

November 21, 2007. 

**Dear Diary,**

**Christmas is almost here! Christmas isn't a big thing here but I still like to celebrate. I think I might have a Christmas party...if I do I have to buy some Christmas cake, did you know that some hamburger-a-go-go people (Americans) know jack about Christmas cake? That is just ridiculous. Well anyways, retail stores are the only ones more excited about Christmas than me, they sell Santas, Christmas trees and other knick-knacks. So I went to buy a Christmas tree and I saw this really cute Santa, it had glass eyes and they were just beautifuly blue! I moved my finger to touch one...and I sunk the eye in, so now the store was selling a cross-eyed Santa. Yup, that's right! And then when I got home I told Naruto-kun on the phone, and he laughed...and laughed...and laughed. I hope his tongue gets stuck to a frozen pole...**

**Love,**

**Hinata-chan.**


	31. That Bra Wont Fit

**OK I'm not kidding about this! There was this puppy born in...uh...either China or Japan I dont remember and it's a Chihuahua and it's named Heart-kun and it has a heart shaped patch of fur on its body!!!!! It's all natural! Not made or deid and stuff it's just natural! The little devil is so freaking cute! Look 'im up in google!**

**I've been sick by the way, that's why I haven't updated! Sorry!**

* * *

December 4, 2007.

Dear Diary,

I feel horrible : ( I feel as if a pandad had eaten me, pooped me out and then stepped on me! And it's all because of a stupid cold, on the good side it gives me an excuse to call Naruto so he can take care of me; I should feel bad taking advantage of him like that...naw...I know he likes it too. Hanabi has been going through my stuff again, this morning I could smell her anoying flowery perfume all over my stuff. The little bratt eve tried on my bra! Pfffft, like it would fit her! I think she likes someone, she's been dressing really nice lately and she wears a lot of lip gloss; I'm going to ask her who she likes today, who knows I might be able to get her a date! Sigh, I have to go drink my medicine, I hope I'm better by Christmas, I don't want to spend the day sulking around.

Love,

Hina-chan.


	32. Let's Go Swimming!

****

* * *

December 4, 2007.

Dear Diary,

I was shopping today with Naruto-kun and he was trying on clothes, there was this screaming coming from the dressing room though and when the door opened the people I least expected to see came out. It was the lady from the plane and her husband, the one with the prunish looking sore...she recognised me and came over and hugged me; I think my head got stuck in her armpit or something because my head smells horrible now, even though I've taken 3 showers. Well anyways, Naruto and I wandered into the bed section of the store and we saw this really cool water bed so we sat on the edge and he said "At the count of three we fall back! Ok?" So we counted:

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

We fell back but there wasn't a comfy squishiness to catch us. Turns out it was just a joke from some tv channel and the water bed was fake! Naruto and I fell into a tub of ice cold water and the bastards didn't even offer us some dry clothes. Now everyone knows about our embarrasing swim. I'm going to go take another shower to see if the armpit smell comes off :(

Love,

Stinky head Hinata.

Hina-chan.


	33. Chapter 33Evil Babies

December 18, 2007.

Dear Diary,

today has been one of the worst days of my life. First I find out that Naruto might be assigned a mission that perhaps wont let him come back till **_after_** Christmas, then Neji breaks into my room and almost finds you, and finally a baby at the nursery I volunteered to help at, puked on me. I know people think that babies are innocent and that they have no idea what they do, but that's not true...ooooh no, no way! They know **_exactly_** what they are doing! I'm not lying, I was checking on the kids and I could've swore that I heard one of the kids (Kitsuneh) say, "Okay, so it is agreed that tomorrow we'll all take a big poo at the same time?" Not even Naruto-kun believed me when I told him, it's all because they have the cuteness factor; like kitties. With their big, bright eyes and silk smooth skin, who would think that they hide kunai in their diapers?! Babies are going to take over the world...  
Oh geez...what am I saying??! Hmm...maybe it's**_ that_** time of the month again...I'll go check my calendar...

Love,

Hina-chan.

* * *

**Ok, I don't have anything against babies! It's just that I remembered this turkey debate thing we had at school, some kids from the highschool I'm going to next year, came and had this pretend debate thingy to get us interested in debate. And yeah...it was really funny and it was what inspired me to write this chapter.**

**I've been grounded by the way for having a C in pre-algebra...BUT THAT'S GONNA CHANGE! MOHAHAHAHAHAH! Ehem...yeah I probably have an A now...hopefully...**


	34. Friends, Family, and Sexy Lingerie!

December 18, 2007.

Dear Diary,

CHRISTMAS!!!! CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS CHRISTMAS!!!! It's finally here!!!! After waiting so many days!!

Shino, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Dad, Lee, Kiba, Ino, and the most important of all Naruto-kun, are here!! I know I ususally write after the events but I just can't stop writting! I need to record everything that happens!!

Okay, so Naruto and I haven't kissed for a while so I set up little mistletoes around the house. There's one in the kitchen, one in the tea room, one downstairs, and one under the front door; so far the only one who has gotten to kiss someone is Shino, he gave Sakura a big smooch right on the front door and I swear I saw a bedroom look in her eyes (Author: What I mean by bedroom look is..well...you know...hehehe, lusty...um...wanting...anything you wanna call it ). Shoot, I got to go for a bit, we're going to play a round of Twister and there is no way I am going to be beaten!

------

15 minute time skip

------

Haha! I won, just like always!! Poor Tenten, she was out 5 seconds after the game started. Naruto is fumming, he can't accept that he was beaten by a girl! Anyways, the most embarrasing thing happened! Naruto-kun's head ended up right behind Neji's butt, Shino's foot somehow ended up on Ino's face and Dad's face near Naruto-kun's butt; I think I was the only one safe from what was about to happen. Naruto let one out, right on Dad's face! Yes, Dad is old but he's still capable of getting it on! Anyways, Naruto let the dogs out right on Dad, which caused him to fall on Neji who fell on Ino who fell Shino who stuffed his foot up her mouth, and who also caused Naruto to fall. Chain reaction, it is the most comical act in the world.

------

It's time to give out presents now, Ino's going first, I got her this beautiful pendant and inside is a picture of...well let's just say that his name starts with s and ends in uke. It's Neji's turn now, AW!!!! Tenten got him underwear with little reindeer on them!!! And on the front is Santa's big, pink, puffy face! But Neji, being the nice guy no one knows he is got her a diamond necklace! It's Lee's turn, I'm not really close to him so to break the ice I bought him a huge bottle of sake, I was told he has a slight problem with it so I thought it would be funny. He didn't think it was...

Shino gave Sakura a big stuffed lady-bug, we all know how Shino is...him and his bugs, it's so cute! Sakura got Shino this very nice, black, leather jacket that looked very expensive, wow! Kiba got Akamaru a HUGE pack of bones, a new leash, and a dog house any dog would kill for. Akamaru got Kiba a big glomp and a sloppy, cute, puppy kiss.

Now it's Dad's turn! I worked so hard to buy his present! He's been asking for a big screen tv for 2 years now, I thought it would only be fair if he got it now. Okay...he's opening it...HA! The look on his face is priceless!! This is so wonderful! Sharing with all my friends, and boyfriend!

Speaking of boyfriend...Naruto, and I, are the only ones left. I'm nervous, I got him a gold ring and on the inside it says "Aishiteru Naruto-kun" what if he feels I'm coming on too strong?! What if he doesn't like it? Oh geez, he's opening it...very slowly...I CAN'T TAKE THIS!!!!!

Tha_t_ was...strange...I took it from him and ripped it appart and gave it back to him, he laughed and took the ring out.

"It's beautiful..." he said. He likes it, I feel so satisfied now, thank god!

"Now it's time for YOUR present Hina-chan!" he screams. I wonder what he got me?! "But you have to open yours in private!"

**ATTENTION READERS!!! FROM THIS POINT ON THE STORY WILL BE TOLD IN...FIRST PERSON...I THINK...WHATEVER. BUT YEAH.**

_Hinata took the package from Naruto and laughed, "Why can't I open it now silly?" she said._

_"Well one, your dad would kill me if you did, and two I just want you to open it in private!" he said nervously._

_Hinata looked at him sheepishly, and then she tore the package open! And onto the floor fell...lingerie...sexy...Victoria's Secret...lingerie...Everyone stared in awe, and then a plop was heard as Hiashi fell to the ground, unconcious._

_"DAD!" Hinata snorted, she fell to the floor herself and started laughing, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Ino, Lee and even Akamaru joined in, Naruto sat next to Hinata and wiped tears of laughter away from his eyes. _

_"Boy was that a shock to HIM!" he laughed. Naruto placed his head in Hinata's shoulder and took in her scent, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love you Hinata-hime..."_

_Hinata smiled and closed her eyes,"I love you too, Naruto-kun...now more than ever," she sighed, "thank you."_

_"Thank you for what?" Naruto asked._

_"For making this the best Christmas ever."_

* * *

**Okay so I had a B in pre-algebra, big deal it doesnt beat an A...whatever lol.**

**Ok I've been christmas-present-hunting and I think I got my dirty little paws on a nintendo ds! I'm not too sure though...hmmm...whatever...at least I get to see my lovely cousins and their fab, lovely mom! Merry Christmas everyone!!!! And a happy new year!!!!**


	35. The End of the Year: A New Me

Okay I know I was supposed to write this YESTERDAY but I had too many things to do like cook with the family and crap. So forgive me.

* * *

January 1, 2008.

Dear Diary,

wow, this is my very last page...cool! Yesterday Naruto and I spent celebrated New Years in Disney World; it was all so beautiful, and since it's the year of the rat we got Mickey Mouse ears!! Ha ha! It was a shame we couldn't invite everyone else, but hey at least we got some privacy. Yeah, that's right, we slept in the same room-not the same bed- but the same room. I'm amazed I didn't pass out, the room felt so hot with just him and me in there...all alone...

NOTHING HAPPENED THOUGH!!!

Even though I love Naruto even more than my own father, I don't think I'm ready to go **that **far. But Naruto-kun knows that : ) I'm so lucky to have him, I don't think I could be happy without him by my side; he's such a sweet heart! He's been acting guilty ever since Christmas, it's so funny! He feels bad because Dad grounded me after the lingerie insident, I told him to not worry but all through the New Year's trip he had a sad puppy-face look. It broke my heart, so naturally, to make him feel better I strapped him to a roller coaster chair and made him have the best time of his life!

--

Today I start a new journey.

And I'm glad to know that I wont have to go through this journey alone, I have Dad, Naruto, Neji, and the rest of the gang by my side. Through the sad times and happy times, through everything...woah...I sound like I'm getting married : D

But yeah...through everything...I know that I'll have the guy I love by my side.

Well Diary...there's no more room to write anymore...I need to start a new journal, just like I'm starting a new life, and a new me.

Happy New Year.

Love,  
Hinata.


End file.
